Maybe
by nottellingu
Summary: Harry Potter just joined kindergarten and his teacher is the most gorgeous thing James Potter has ever set eyes on. teacher!lily singledad!james muggle au


**A/N:** In honour of my school reopening (RIP summer) and because I'm a sucker for Teacher!Lily/ singledad!James au.

* * *

"Just one more."

"No Dad, we'll be late," Five year old Harry Potter whined. But nonetheless he posed for another photo.

James Potter clicked away on his phone. With his toothy grin and his too-big-Bob-the-Builder-backpack, Harry was the most adorable kid to ever walk the earth.

"Da-ad," Harry whined again.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." James slipped his phone into his pocket and took his son's hand. Together they began walking to the red school building."

When they finally found the right classroom, there was a young teacher in a pretty floral dress standing outside the classroom.

"Hello. I'm your new teacher, Ms. Evans."

Harry half hid himself behind James' leg. "I'm Harry Potter," he said shyly.

Ms. Evans knelt down. "Hi Harry, do you like fingerpainting?"

"I haven't tried it."

"Would you like to?"

Harry nodded and came out from behind James' legs.

"Good. I like people who try new things. I think we'll be great friends. Do you know why?" Ms. Evans leaned in closer to Harry and whispered so softly James had to strain his ears to hear. "We both have green eyes."

And sure enough, they both did have the same green eyes. It was uncanny, really. James didn't know where Harry got his eyes from. He had only met Harry's mother twice in his life – once for a quick screw in the club bathroom and then the day she dumped Harry in his arms – and both those times he hadn't really paid attention to the colour of her eyes.

Ms. Evans' eyes were beautiful - the kind you could write poetry about, the kind you could get lost in, the kind that could cure any ailment, the kind that could -

"We do!" Harry exclaimed loudly. Ms. Evans laughed. James shook himself out of his reverie.

"Well then," she started saying and took Harry's hand to lead him inside the class. "Let's go."

Harry walked a few steps before stopping.

"What's wrong?" Ms. Evans looked down and frowned slightly at him.

"Can my Dad come too?" He asked timidly. "He's my bestest friend."

"Oh, no bud. Remember we discussed this - " James began but Mrs. Evans cut him off.

"It's fine, Mr. Potter. Parents are allowed to sit with their children today for an hour. It's sort of an orientation class." She turned her head to smile at a new mother-daughter duo. "I'm sorry, I have to greet the others. You can help Harry find his place, his name is stuck on it." With a parting smile, she left.

James walked over to Harry to help him find his seat. They sat down and James asked Harry how he liked his new class.

"I like Ms. Evans," Harry said decisively and turned to talk to the red haired boy next to him.

"Me too," James agreed silently while watching the attractive teacher interact with her students.

James pulled out his phone to text his best friend, Sirius.

 _James Potter to Sirius Black: ill b 1 hour late orientation class with harry_

 _Sirius Black: i'll cover 4 u. as usual._

 _Sirius Black: how's d lil bugger?_

 _James Potter: he likes his new teacher_

 _Sirius Black: she fit?_

 _James Potter: the fittest_

 _James Potter: green eyes_

 _Sirius Black: haha u r so fucked_

 _James Potter: i kno_

Ms. Evans wished everyone a Good Morning and he put his phone away.

"Welcome to kindergarten! Since it's your first class I thought we could start with something fun. I'm going to give you all a white paper and some paints. You can use your fingerprints to make a cool picture with your parents. Does that sound fun?"

There were a few mumbled 'yes'es, some remained silent but most talked amongst themselves.

She distributed the paper and gave each table a set of paints. Harry and James dipped their fingers in the various paints to make a pot of flowers. James' huge thumbprints became the brown flowerpot and Harry's tiny fingerprints became the colourful flowers.

"What pretty flowers," Ms. Evans commented from behind James.

"Thanks Ms. Evans," Harry beamed and proceeded to press his finger on the paper with a renewed zeal.

"It's a pot of flowers because we're the Potters. Get it?" James was awarded with a light tinkling laugh for his joke. His stomach swooped.

"Very clever." She grinned before moving over to the next desk.

.

When it was time for the parents to leave Ms. Evans made announcement.

"On your child's desk, I've kept a file for the parents. One set of papers are forms for emergency contacts, allergies and other such details. I would appreciate it if that form could be filled and handed over to the office in three days. Another paper has all my contact details. Please don't hesitate to call me if you have any trouble."

James found the blue file she was talking of and immediately flipped to her contact details.

 _Lily Evans_

 _Phone Number: 7639847906_

 _Email: lilyevans60_

 _If you wish to meet with me in person, you may do so during the lunch break, 12:00 – 1:00._

James saved the number into his phone at once. For Harry's sake only and _not_ for any other reason.

(Yeah, right.)

.

As the weeks passed, Harry grew steadily fonder of Ms. Evans. It was Ms. Evans this and Ms. Evans that. Not that James minded. Not in the least. In fact, James too grew steadily fond of Ms. Evans with each of Harry's stories about her, not to mention the small smiles she would give him when he picked up Harry from school.

One afternoon, as James was collecting Harry from school, Ms. Evans stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to talk to you for a minute."

"Er-sure."

"Harry, why don't you go draw me picture?" Ms. Evans suggested. She pulled out some crayons and a paper and settled Harry in a seat in the corner. She gestured for James to follow him to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Potter, I think your son needs glasses."

"Glasses?"

"Yes, he has a hard time seeing the board. Perhaps this weekend you or your wife could take him to the ophthalmologist on Third Street."

"I'm not married but will do. Thanks."

Ms. Evans smiled at him and his brain turned to mush.

"Bye Harry," Ms. Evans waved to them as they were leaving. "Goodbye Mr. Potter."

.

 _James Potter to Lily Evans: i took Harry to d doc_

 _James Potter: u were right_

 _James Potter: he needs glasses_

 _James Potter: btw this is james_

 _James Potter: james potter_

 _Lily Evans: if u were tryin to do bond james bond that was a MASSIVE FAILURE_

 _Lily Evans: glad to help :)_

 _James Potter: help show dat i'm a failure?_

 _Lily Evans: NO. help harry._

 _Lily Evans: tho that was fun 2._

 _James Potter: i'm offended_

 _._

 _James Potter to PETE HAS A DATE! The world ends at 8:30 tonight: she txts lyk me_

 _James Potter: and congrats Pete_

 _James Potter: what did u do_

 _James Potter: blackmail her_

 _Sirius Black: haha good one_

 _Peter Pettigrew: i hate u both_

 _Remus Lupin: Who texts like you?_

 _Sirius Black: who else? harry's teacher. the one he FANCIES_

 _Peter Pettigrew: u r pathetic_

 _Reums Lupin: I second that._

 _James Potter: she is a nice person with a cute cat_

 _Remus Lupin: How do you know that?_

 _James Potter: . . . . . . . . i found her ig_

 _Sirius Black: fyi I'm facepalming_

 _James Potter: she posts pics of her cat_

 _James Potter: her bf_

 _James Potter: or her cat and bf_

 _James Potter: her captions r puns and funny jokes_

 _Peter Pettigrew: she has a boyfriend?!_

 _Remus Lupin: Again, you are pathetic._

 _Sirius Black: Say aye if u think Prongs is pathetic and needs a shag_

 _Remus Lupin: aye_

 _Peter Pettigrew: aye_

 _Sirius Black: AYEEEEEE_

 _James Potter: NAYYYYYYYY_

 _James Potter: BF AS IN BEST FRIEND_

 _James Potter: marmarlovesbonbons_

 _Sirius Black changed group name to James Potter is the new CEO of Stalker_

 _James Potter changed group name to NO I'M NOT_

 _Remus Lupin: It's not too late. You can still get help._

 _James Potter: blocked_

 _James Potter: gtg harry spilled milk_

 _Remus Lupin: Good riddance._

.

On Monday morning James dropped Harry bright and early unlike most days on which they managed to reach in the nick of time. In fact Harry was the third in class; the other two were a boy with blonde hair and a girl with bushy brown hair who James recognized as Hermione Granger and one of Harry's best friends.

"You're early," Ms. Evans said. Then she noticed Harry's new glasses. "You got glasses!"

"They're just like my Dad's." Harry said proudly. Harry had chosen the round, wire-rimmed spectacles despite the doctor telling him he looked adorable in the glasses with the green, rectangular frames.

"You look handsome, just like your Dad."

"Thanks, Ms. Evans," Harry beamed. "I'm going to show Hermione my new glasses. Bye Dad!" Harry quickly walked up to Hermione, leaving the two adults alone.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I think Harry's cute."

"No, I don't think that's what you said. You said that Harry looks handsome, _just like his dad_."

A slight flush coloured her cheeks, making her look very appealing. "I've got lessons to plan," she said in a small voice and turned away from James, purposefully ducking her head.

James laughed.

.

 _James Potter to The Lads and the Dad: she thinks i'm handsome_

 _Remus Lupin: Not this again._

 _Sirius Black: poor ms. evans_

 _Sirius Black: I didn't kno she was blind._

 _Peter Pettigrew: ahahahaHAHAHAHAHAH_

 _James Potter removed Sirius Black_

 _Remus Lupin added Sirius Black_

 _Sirius Black removed James Potter_

 _Sirius Black changed group name to The Lads_

 _Remus Lupin added James Potter_

 _James Potter changed group name to The Lads and the HANDSOME Dad_

 _Remus Lupin removed James Potter_

.

"I want chocolate fudge," Harry told Sirius.

It was Sirius' birthday and Harry, James and all his friends were out at the ice cream parlor in a mall. The mall was a shoddy building which had once been the office of a company that went bankrupt. Nobody cared for the mall much but it was home to the best ice cream parlor in the world, namely Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Before Harry was born, all the lads would have gone to a pub and gotten completely sloshed. But the last time they did that, Harry was conceived. Now they stuck to ice cream parlors and arcades.

"For me too," Remus added while Peter nodded in agreement.

"You're buying your own ice cream. I'm only sponsoring the little twerp," Sirius said and ruffled Harry's hair goodnaturedly.

"Harry, what did Ms. Evans teach you yesterday?" Peter asked.

"That we must be kind and help those in need."

"Don't you think Uncle Sirius should be kind and help those in need?" Remus pursued.

"Yes."

"And how can he help us?" asked Peter.

"By buying everyone ice cream." Harry said. Peter and Remus smirked, James laughed, Sirius grumbled words which made James smack him over the head.

James, Harry and Peter found a table by the window while Sirius and Remus went to order the ice cream. James fiddled with his phone as Peter taught Harry how to make a swan out of the cheap paper napkins on the table. James didn't pay much attention until Harry shouted, "Ms. Evans!"

James turned to look where Harry was looking. Ms. Evans stood by a nearby table, a shopping bag in one hand and the other hand balanced her vanilla ice cream. She wasn't wearing the skirts or dresses that James was accustomed to seeing her in but was wearing ratty jeans and a t-shirt that advertised her love for The Beatles. James decided that Lily Evans was the type of person who looked good in anything she wore.

Ms. Evans saw them and smiled in recognition. She walked over to the table where they sat.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing here?"

"It's Uncle Sirius' birthday."

"Well, tell him I say Happy Birthday."

"Look! He's over there." Harry pointed to where Sirius and Remus were making their way back to the table.

They set down the ice cream. Harry was happy to ignore the grown-ups around him and dug into his ice cream.

"Happy Birthday," Ms. Evans warmly wished Sirius.

"Thanks," Sirius replied chirpily. "You must be Ms. Evans."

"How did you know?"

"Harry talks of you _all the time_." Sirius pointedly looked at James as he said the last three words. James ignored him.

"He talks of you too."

Peter, who had finished making his swan, tuned into the conversation. "Wait, _you_ 're Ms. Evans?"

"Yes, Pete. Please keep up," Sirius commented.

"The one and only," she grinned.

"Cheers. You got us free ice cream."

"Erm, thanks." Ms. Evans seemed confused. "I think."

"Don't worry. It's a compliment." Remus said.

"I should hope so. You must be Uncle Remus."

"I should hope so," Remus echoed and Lily laughed.

James finally seemed to find his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Why Mr. Potter, are you one of those people who believe teachers live in school?"

"Uh, no?" James said almost as if he was doubtful.

"I ran out of Ribena," she shrugged.

Sirius grinned at the mention of his favourite non-alcoholic drink. "I like her."

Just then a tall, blonde woman joined Ms. Evans and James recognised her at once. "The paper towels in the loo are shi-" she began to say.

"Marlene," Ms. Evans cut in. Her eyes pointed to Harry who was examining the new lady inquisitively. "This is my _student_ , Harry, his father and various uncles."

"Oh hello," she mumbled sheepishly. The others just nodded. "The paper towels in the loo are shitake mushrooms."

"Shitake mushrooms?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, I _hate_ shitake mushrooms. Bleh." She screwed up her face to make an exaggerated, funny face.

Harry giggled. "I hate onions. They make your mouth smelly." He then resumed eating his ice cream and tuned out of the conversation.

"Are you marmarlovesbonbons?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Marlene narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and even Ms. Evans regarded him questioningly.

It was mark of their friendship that Sirius didn't even wince when James stomped on his foot; he had been anticipating it.

"I think you came on my suggested once," Sirius explained.

"Right," Marlene replied dubiously. She turned to Ms. Evans. "I think we'd better go, Lily."

"Yeah. Nice meeting you," Ms. Evans told the boys. "Goodbye Mr. Potter. I'll see you for the parent-teacher meeting on Monday. Bye Harry!"

There were 'Byes and 'Goodbyes' said in a variety of tones from all around the table. James watched her leave until the last strand of her auburn hair disappeared from sight.

"I like Ms. Evans' friend," Harry declared as he finished his cup of ice cream.

"Do you like Ms. Evans?" Sirius had a devious glint in his stormy eyes.

"I _love_ Ms. Evans."

"Your Dad likes Ms. Evans too."

"Sirus," James warned but Sirius ignored him.

"How would you feel if they got married?" Sirius persisted.

"You mean Ms. Evans would be my Mummy? That would be so cool." Harry was thrilled. "Dad, are you going to marry Ms. Evans?"

"No, Harry. Your Uncle Sirius is just being stupid."

"Harry! James said a bad word. Take five quid from him."

"Stupid is not a bad word," Harry said sagely

"What?" Sirius cried. "Last week I gave you _two_ _pounds_ for saying stupid."

"Ms. Evans says stupid."

"Really?"

"She says 'stupid chalk', 'stupid shoes', 'stupid pencil', 'stupid stapler' . . ." Harry went on.

Stupid became James' new favourite word.

.

Come Monday afternoon, James felt jittery. He had never felt this anxious for a parent-teacher meeting, not even when his parents were called to the principal's office after he flooded the school hallway.

As usual, he was one of the last parents to arrive. Ms. Evans was talking to a mother and father, while two children were playing with legos in the corner of the classroom, one of them being his own son. When James entered, Ms. Evans finished talking to the other parents. She gestured for James to sit in the seats the other couple had occupied moments before.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Potter."

On an impulse he said, "James."

"I'm sorry?"

"You can call me James."

"All right then," Ms. Evans smiled and she stuck her hand out, "I'm Lily."

James shook her hand and it was as soft as he had expected. "Nice to meet you ,Lily."

"Harry is a good kid. He's friendly with his classmates though at times he fights with Draco."

"That kid deserves it," James said darkly. He had heard all the stories of Draco cutting in line and Draco stealing Neville's ball.

"Be that as it may," Lily continued, amused. "Fighting with students is frowned upon. Harry is also very curious about the world but perhaps it would be best to teach him that living animals belong outside and not in his pocket."

James laughed. And then shuddered. He remembered having to scrape out a dead lizard form Harry's pockets when he was doing the laundry yesterday.

"Another thing I'd like to discuss is that lately Harry has taken to calling me Mum."

James cringed.

"I know it must be difficult without a mother but no matter what I say he isn't stopping."

"That's just a joke between him and Sirius."

"Oh?"

Well. . . what to say? What to say, indeed.

"Sirius might have told Harry that I like you."

"Oh?" Her expression remained unreadable.

"Yeah." Now that that was out in the open, James might as well expose all his cards. "In fact, I really like you and would love it if you'd grab some lunch with me."

James was hyper aware of everything as the seconds dragged on –the way Lily's lips had parted ever so slightly, the way her eyes had widened fractionally, the way his palms were becoming disgustingly sweaty and how dry his throat was becoming.

"I'm sorry," Lily finally said apologetically. "There's a rule that teachers can't date their students' parents." James' face must have shown disappointment because she quickly amended, "And I'm not just making an excuse. I genuinely like you too."

James brightened at that admission.

"But I'd like to stick to the rules," she finished.

James leaned over the table separating them. "But would you be open to a date when Harry's in grade one?"

Lily smiled coyly, "Maybe."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

She laughed and Harry, who was now the only student in the classroom, came running to know what was so funny.

"Nothing, Harry. Ms. Evans and I just made a deal." James and Lily shared a secret smile.

"That you're going to get married?"

Lily sputtered a bit behind the desk but James didn't take his eyes off her while answering Harry.

"Maybe."

* * *

 **A/N:** Penny for your thoughts? Review please!


End file.
